The Summoned
by wrathwithreason
Summary: This is a great quest unlike all the others You've heard about...... pls read and review i need hits pls ;) pls review it
1. The Summoned

The Summoned  
  
(This is before the heroes embarked on the quest for the jewel of souls)  
  
Inuyasha and Kygome slowly trekked down a long forest path, on a quest of which was only known to Inuyasha himself. As they walked, twigs snapped loudly under their sandaled feet. "This path is beautiful, I love paths like this." Chided Kygome loudly. Inuyasha said nothing but stared down on the path head, in silent contemplation. She started to think in the same silent brooding of Inuyasha idealism _Gee... I wonder what's bothering Inuyasha? He hasn't talked since we left this morning... in fact he hasn't talked much at all in the last couple of days!_ "Inuyasha why won't you talk to me!!!" Kygome yelled angrily. Inuyasha started surprised at Kygome's sudden change of mood. Inuyasha glared at her and said, "What I do?" Kygome's eyes softened as she felt a sharp stab of guilt. "Well I... I just wish u would talk more. I'm feeling very secluded with all this silence." She confessed. Inuyasha continued to look angrily at Kygome. "I have many things to think about for the way we're going!! Do you think we can just expect all good to happen when we get there?!" All the while they talked they continued to walk slowly down the path. "Where are we going anyway Inuyasha? You haven't told me yet." Inuyasha hesitated, and then confessed, "We are going to see the most potent witch in the land. I need something done there that could help protect you so I don't have to save you over and over again." Kygome was surprised. It seemed to her that Inuyasha was trying to protect her!!! In her mind she blushed, starting to like Inuyasha. "That's all I wanted to know... thank you Inuyasha. I never dreamed you could be this kind!" "I'm not being kind to you. Stop bugging me ok? Your enough of a hassle already." Inuyasha said this and was silent again. _I know he's just protecting his pride. He's sweet._ Kygome giggled from her thought. "Is something funny girl?" Inuyasha questioned the now embarrassed girl. "Umm... no I was remembering my brother in my time." She looked abashed. As the sun set the pair of adventurers trekked into the sunset.  
  
What will Inuyasha do at the sorceresses' house? Read the next chapter to find out... coming next month!!!! Signing out. Thanks for reading. See Ya!!! 


	2. The Summoned Chapter 2

The Summoner Part 2  
  
(Continued directly from part one.Read it before you read this one or it wont make sense)  
  
After the talk that evening, it started to get dark, as the pair or heroes continued down the extraordinarily long forest path. Kagome was starting to wonder if they'd ever make it to the witches place. She started to wonder about some of the details of Inuyashas plan. Finally she asked, "Hey Inuyasha, by the way what is the witches name? I also want to know what we're going to do there." Inuyasha quietly answered, "The witches name is Unakatashi. She lives at the end of this path. We'll be coming upon it at any second now. Kagome was relieved that they were almost done walking. "Finally we're nearly there, I could use some rest." Said Kagome happily. "Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha said quietly. A feeling of worry started to grow in Kagome's mind. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? Asked Kagome softly. "Nothing" Inuyasha claimed. Hmmm... this Unakatashi lady sounds kind of spooky... I wonder if she'll be kind and if she'll even listen to us!! Thought Kagome. She shivered slightly. As they crested the next hill a house was in sight. It was very crudely made; roof in shambles and the walls cracking. "Is that it?!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. "Yep. Looks like she's let herself go. Last time I saw her this house was gleaming. I've been here before entirely on accident. Lets she if she's home." Inuyasha said. They walked to the door and knocked. An old lady looking to be 80 or 90 years old appeared, using a stick to support her failing body. "Ah it is you again Inuyasha. What have you come for this day?" Said Unakatashi. "I came for some help. This is Kagome. I found her by the well. She came from the future apparently. I need you to perform a ritual for me, old lady. Can you help us?" Inuyasha had pleaded. "Of course I can help you. What kind of ritual do you need? A girl from the future may cause major problems you know" The old lady replied. Inuyasha stated "I need you to summon the hero from the past back to life. I want you to revive the rider, Kakashi!" Kagome gasped. She had never thought this could be possible! Yet the old woman said cautiously "Inuyasha, this could be dangerous or helpful. Are you sure you want to do this? On the other hand it could be very helpful." "Of course I want to do this!" Cried Inuyasha. "Very well. Here is a list of all the supplies I will need. Hurry off and go get them." Said the old lady as she handed Inuyasha a rolled piece of parchment. After about an hour, Inuyasha returned with the supplies in a tightly wrapped sack, he made it out in the woods. Unakatashi had laid a cauldron out and water was boiling. "Drop it all in the pot. Then we must wait for 10 minutes." The witch muttered to Inuyasha. After the task had been done the woman took the mixture out of the cauldron and put it into the bowl. The old woman took a sip. "WHAT! You sent me out for soup ingredients!" Inuyasha Yelled as he lunged for Unakatashi. The old woman stopped him by saying, "I need much strength for the spell. Now I will send you out for the 2 real ingredients that will revive the one you asked for." She handed Inuyasha a small scroll and he calmed down slightly. That night they rested at Unakatashi's house. Early the next morning the pair set out on the journey for the other ingredients as the walked back along the path, the old woman waving from the door of her hut.  
  
To Be Continued Soon 


	3. The Summoned Chapter 3

**TheSummoned  _Oops he he forgot to put a disclaimer on the first 2. I don't own any thing   
on Inuyasha except for my 2 characters so far. On with the fic._**  
  
Kagome, feeling good after resting at the witch Unakatashi's house, asked Inuyasha "What is the first item on the list that the witch gave you?" Inuyasha replied, "There are 5 things here. What the hell!? It says here that we need 2 of the rarest items in all of Japan! Kagome was curious. She had never seen nor heard of the 2 items on this list!! "It says on the scroll that we need Bamboo, the spell book with the right incantation, Sake, soalka and cigam. What are soalka and cigam? I've never heard of them." Said Kagome curiously. "The soalka is a flower that only blooms in 1 part of the earth... and even then it's on the top of Mt. Jeroshima. The cigam is an insect; noone knows where you can find it... Damnit, this will take forever! Grrrrrrrrrrr..." growled Inuyasha, frustrated. "Well, since we're already so close to Mt. Fuji, why don't we go there first?" announced Kagome excitedly, eager to find out what would happen next. "Fine, whatever." blurted Inuyasha lazily, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "But there are monsters up there, I'm not keeping a constant eye on you so be careful, ya hear me?" Inuyasha yelled with sudden caution in his voice. "Ok Inuyasha." Said Kagome as they walked. They continued through vast fields and dense forests. They trekked for 2 days and 2 nights, finally reaching Mt. Jeroshima foothills, and started to climb them. Along the way Kagome asked Inuyasha manly useless questions, such as- "Why is your hair gray? You're not old. Or are you? How old are you? Oh and how old is Kikyou?" To all of these questions and more Inuyasha's only answer was "SHUT UP WENCH!!!" At last they reached the peak of Mt. Jeroshima. At the peak of the majestic mountain was a small forest, though dense, blanketed with a cover of snow. There was also a small clearing in the middle of the woods. In the clearing they saw, not very clearly, a small royal blue and gold-pedaled flower! The shape of the flower was similar to a daisy except for the fact that the stem was about an inch thick, the flower a foot tall, and there were no leaves on the stem. And to top it all of, the stem had many large 1 inch thorns protruding out the side. "That must be the Soalka flower! We have to get it!" Yelled Kagome excitedly. As they started to walk past the densely formatted trees toward the clearing, Kagome handed her bow to Inuyasha to hold while she picked the flower. The forest was larger than it looked on the outside; they seemed to be getting nowhere. As they walked on in awe of the flowers mysterious beauty, they were silent. Strangely, upon walking for what seemed like days, they finally reached the clearing in the woods. _The flower is even more majestic up close!_ Thought Kagome. As Kagome bent to pick it up, Inuyasha hear a rustling close by. He ignored it, thinking it a curious animal. Just before Kagome touched the flower, out of nowhere a large knurled and wrinkled hand shot out of the forest, slamming Inuyasha into a tree headfirst, snapping the bow and making a sickening squelch as blood spurted out from his head where he had hit. Just before he lost consciousness, he muttered, "I knew I heard something. Uhhh...." Kagome screamed, seeing the Shadowed being stepped out into the light...  
  
**Don't ya just love cliffhangers ;) well you'll have to find out next time what happens cause I have a writers block lol Cya next time on : The Summoned.**


	4. The Summoned Chapter 4:

The Summoned, Chapter 4 DISCLAIMER: I hate writing this but I have to .; well I don't own any of Inuyasha except for Kakashi and Unakatashi. Enjoy!!  
  
Kagome screamed as she saw the large beast lumber out into the open. The thing was at least 25 feet tall and had wrinkled decaying skin. Inuyasha was out cold, much to the hysterics of Kagome. As the monster raised his arm to strike her, she flinched; causing her to touch the strange flower she had beheld moments before. As she touched it, the soalka plant began to glow a navy blue tint, almost like a demonic aura. As Kagome held her hand up in a stupid attempt to blunt the blow of the demon, an enormous blast of blue gold energy shot from her hand! At this the shot caught the demon in the forehead, obliterating his head into nothing, with blood spurting everywhere, too much for this rating so I wont go into detail. (Sorry for those of you who love gore, I don't want to get kicked off he he.) The demon fell over, causing the ground to shake.  
Kagome was speechless with surprise. She had no clue what had just happened! She looked over to Inuyasha, who now groaned and got up. "What happened?" Griped the hanyou. "Well, I don't know either. I touched the flower and all of a sudden the monsters head exploded!" Replied Kagome wearily. The explosion had taken a lot out of her. Without warning, Kagome collapsed into Inuyasha's arms. "Stupid wench. Out cold." Growled Inuyasha. "Well I'd better get moving for the next part of the spell." He groaned, thinking of how hard it would be to find the cigam insect, for legend had it that the insect was only 2 inches long, with immense camouflage that could shield it from the view of any living creature. It was brown, in its normal color, and had features similar to an iguana, if not for the eyes and legs. The eyes looked creepily like a human, and the legs were built very grasshopper-like, causing it to have enormous speed and great jumping abilities. Inuyasha was surprised at something. Even with his much sharpened demon brain, he had almost forgotten the soalka plant! He jumped over and grabbed it, putting it into one of his large pockets, being as careful as he could not to crush the super delicate blossom. He walked over and picked up Kagome, slinging her over his shoulder, bounding off in the direction of Unakatashi's hut. At the speed that Inuyasha travels, he was there in minutes. As he stopped at the witches' house, he knocked loudly on the door. The witch opened it after a short time, asking "What is it Inuyasha? You look troubled." "Well, I forgot to ask something." Grumbled Inuyasha slowly. "And Kagome collapsed as she touched this plant, causing the monsters head to explode!" he said, worried. "Oh no! I was afraid of this!" Unakatashi said shakily, the color draining out of her face. "This is terrible! The worst thing that could have happened!"  
  
So you liked it? Ill have cliffies a lot, unless someone asks me not to :P. Well, see you next time on- The Summoned. Ps: if any one (Especially my friends I review a lot ) wants to be in my story, I have a couple spots open. Just review and tell me k? Also, I am open to any suggestion of how this story will go so early in the story. Well see you guys and girls out there . 


	5. The Summoned Chapter 5:

**The Summoned Chapter 5**  
  
HI guys. Ready for another chapter? I promised my friend scarred wolf I'd write this within a week, so scarred wolf AKA liongirl09, this is dedicated to you. By the way, scarred wolf, you asked for romance so I changed the storyline for you. This chapter has lots of fluff . I am also dedicating this to son of Xana, Kilala 89, and Inu Hanyou girl. Enjoy. Oh and as much as I hate writing this, I don't own any of Inuyasha except for Unakatashi and Kakashi. Enjoy .  
  
"What's wrong with Kagome?!" yelled Inuyasha furiously. "Kagome has suffered from exhaustion from her first feeling of an explosion of an overflow of energy, but that's not the bad part. She'll be out for a while, but the serious information you must know about is that after touching the flower with her bare hands, the toxin covering the soalka bloom has seeped into her veins. It's a deadly toxin that is fatal after 24 hours." Replied Unakatashi. "But then why hasn't the toxin gotten me sick" yelled Inuyasha. "Your demon blood protects you from the plant, for it's deadliness lies in its demonic power. It is a cursed plant, but it is needed for the spell because the raising of the dead is a dark magic. The only thing that can quall the poison is a kiss from her true love. I just hope we can find him in time. Do you know of anyone she might love?" informed Unakatashi. "No Idea." Grumbled the angry Hanyou. "Well it is late but before we retire I must ask you 1 more question. How long did it take you to get here?" Inuyasha started. He had forgotten that time elapsed getting here. "Well, it took me about 17 hours." That meant they didn't have much time at all left. "Let us hope she can last until morning. We must find her love then or risk losing her." Said the witch softly. As they slept, Inuyasha dreamt of Kagome's face, looking at him with compassion in her eyes. All of a sudden the soalka plant appeared out of nowhere, slamming into Kagome, in the instant after the impact, she disappeared. He yelled her name over and over again, but to no avail. Out of nowhere, the plant came back chasing after him. After what seemed like 2 minutes after the chase started, Inuyasha running as fast as he could, the soalka came upon him. As soon as it hit him, he woke up, a cold sweat caressing his whole body. "Why was I so worried so much about Kagome?" wondered Inuyasha. Then he had a sudden revelation. "Maybe, just maybe..." He went over to the bed that Kagome lay on, and looked at her for a while, thinking, "I know that deep down I love her, but does she love me back? I can only hope." He thought of acting on his thought, and then decided to try it. If she was asleep what harm could it do? He thought. He leaned over her, hovering, and finally kissed her. It was long, and he was enjoying it. He lifted himself off of her, and looked on for a while. He saw her stir, but nothing more, so he got up to leave. As he got up, he heard the words he wanted to hear. "Inu, Inuyasha?" He spun around and saw Kagome sitting up, rubbing her eyes. He ran over to her and threw his arms around her, stifling his sobs. "Kagome, I thought I had lost you. I was so scared. I did the only thing I could to save you." He gushed, and then decided to explain what had just happened to her. After that she started crying, the only sounds she made were happy sobs. "Thank you Inuyasha. So I guess you know now?" she asked, blushing heavily. He blushed as well, but he didn't respond. His arms were still around her, and he added to the moment by slowly moving his head towards her, finally touching to form a long deep kiss. After a while, they pulled apart and looked away from each other embarrassed. Then she asked him softly, "Do you love me Inuyasha?" "Well... yes" he responded slowly. They looked at each other, an immensly happy look on both faces. They both suddenly thought of the late hour and bid each other good night, to talk another day.  
  
**Well how did you guys like it? I hope you did. Anyhow, this is all I'm going to write for a couple days. See you next time on: the summoned. PS: I wish you guys would send me ideas and requests to be in my story. See you ;P**


	6. The summoned chapter 6

A/N: sorry this took me so long to get out. I was gone at my grandma's house . sorry. Well, enjoy it . PLS review and tell me watcha think ;). Here ya go! Well, this is dedicated to: everyone who's reviewed it. And PLS don't cry when I don't write for a while! It breaks my heart. (Those of u that don't know: someone told me they did.) Well, enough babbling. On with the show! Oh, and I've decided to put spaces in speech, per request by reviews. Hope that makes you guys happy!

After they woke, both of the newly found lovebirds met each other in the garden outside the small hut. They looked at each other the longest time, and then both, wondering why, hugged each other for the longest time. They talked for a while; Kagome telling Inuyasha about some of the things that people in her time did when they loved one another. Inuyasha, for once in his life, listened to her every word, drinking in each one. He knew that she was enjoying telling him of these things. She was smiling very bubbly, and she was using her hands a lot. After about an hour, Unakatashi woke up and they had to explain everything to her. After the story, she was very surprised. Gradually, she understood though, and they were sent on their way for the remaining ingredients. They decided to find the other ingredients before finding the cigam. (I wont describe this in detail, cause it would be boring and repetitive). After collecting all the ingredients but the cigam, they returned it to Unakatashi and immediately set off to finish their quest. They had trouble was, they had no idea where to find any of them. Then Inu thought of a way. It might not be easy though...

"I have an idea! Kagome, get on my back" Shouted Inuyasha. She obeyed and he bounded off. Gee, why does he keep dragging me places without telling me first? He really should tell me! Sigh... I can't get mad at him though. He does love me! She thought silently.

After she stopped thinking, she noticed that she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings. What she did know was that she saw something looming in the distance...

A/N: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPPIE! I thought I would belt that out, just so you guys wouldn't get mad at it taking so long. Well, did u like it? Tell me in reviews and also answer my poll: What do YOU think Inuyasha is going to do? And what is that pointy thing? See you next time on: the summoned!


	7. The Summoned Chapter 7

The Summoned Chapter 7

As the large object loomed in the near off distance, Kagome began to wonder at what it was. As she let her mind wander, she began to get frightened at things it could be. At first she thought along the lines of the present plane of reality.

In her mind she thought, "_What the heck IS that? It looks like a giant demon! Or maybe it's a building... _Then she started to hallucinate as her fear grew. _What if it's the cigam! Or maybe it's a giant statue, or an evil ghost or something made of sake!_ As she explained her fears to Inuyasha, he decided to tell her where they were going.

"Well Kagome, I really need to tell you where were going. Well, I don't think your going to like it."

Meanwhile at Unakatashi's house, the woman was hastily getting ready for the sacred rite that would incur upon Inuyasha's return. As she busily began to boil water in a gargantuan cauldron and she added most of the earlier gathered ingredients. As she did so she muttered to herself.

"Add this and let that get soggy. Ok now all I have to do is wait for all this to boil for 10 days. I just hope Inuyasha doesn't get back before then. If that cigam is touched by a demon, it only has about 3 days before it gains an alternate chemical composure causing it to counteract the potion and cause it to explode upon intimacy with the potion. (BTW for those who didn't follow, it only means that if Inuyasha touches the cigam, he has to get it in the potion in 3 days or bye bye Inu.) Well, that just cant happen can it?"

She continued to make arrangements, prostrating herself in front of a statue of Miroku, the Future Buddha. (Yes, In Buddhism, the name of the Buddha they think will come in 5,670,000 years IS actually called Miroku ;) She cleansed herself and sat down to meditate until Inuyasha got to her hut.

_Okay people, I know your all DIEING to find out what the giant thing is. Should I tell you? I feel nice today so I will. Are you ready? Since none voted TT I used my best idea. Enjoy!_

As Inuyasha approached the large object it became clear to Kagome what it was. The object was a... a...

"Oh my gosh! It's a giant tree! And it's glowing!" Kagome said, amazed that trees even GREW that tall. "Yeah, that's the Ikatamori tree. It's glowing because it is the home of 1000 gods and the same amount of demons. They are friendly and ominescant. They'll know where we can find the cigam. As Inuyasha jumped in front of the tree, two giant doors appeared in it and Inuyasha and Kagome walked casually in.

_Did everyone like it? PLS review and tell me of any suggestions, complaints, ideas, etc. See ya next time on: **The Summoned**_


	8. is very important

Listen guys im sorry I don't have long to type. My word proccesor shuts down every 30 seconds cause of a bug. It recently destroyed my computer, so in case ur wondering y I haven't made a new chappie thats y. im sorry again that I cant and if ur wondering how this got here, I typed it at my friends house. Please don't be mad at me, im doing my best to get one fast. But I have to buy it with my own money. It broke in pctober. Gomen nasai! Please don't worry, ill make a comp soon (when Ihave the money) please review if u have any complaints/ideas. Please review I miss u guy very badly.


	9. The Summoned Chapter 8

_**The Summoned**_

**A/N: OH my god I'm finally back! You guys don't know how sorry I am! Like I said earlier, I had to make a new comp, and my Dad wouldn't buy it for me because he says I broke it and I deserve a lesson. I am sorry for those of you I know that I haven't been able to read up on (your stories I mean). Listen, if you want to kill me please don't, I mean you well, and I'm typing this for my fans the day I got my computer! Please forgive me everyone, while you get ready for the new episode of THE SUMMONED! And by the way, all I did while I wasn't writing was practicing my writing style, and I think you'll like the improvements! Less corny! Yay! If you don't like it tell me and I will change it back to the way it was.**

As the to friends walked into the desolate tree, they paused for a moment to gaze upon the highly vaulted ceiling, as it was easily 200 yards tall. For all they could see, the hollowed out tree seemed empty, but in the recessing shadows, faint murmurs could be heard. Remembering Inuyasha's promise of the deities and demons benevolence, Kagome ventured forward into the gloom.

"Okay Kratos, I know you're in there! Come out so I don't have to get you myself!" (A bluff, but he's Inuyasha right? He doesn't know better.)

A man materialized in front of the duo, having slightly dirty white skin, covered in a red stripe. Next to his right eye was a scar, long ago stitched closed. He was wearing nothing but an ankle long red loincloth, but it covered half of his legs. On his back were 2 blades, with skull shaped hilts attached to his arms by chains. (Ouch! Burned on they were. And if anyone knows who this is, I owe you my respect! Greatest piece of media ever! Tell me if you know.) As he spoke, he revealed his gruff, deep, but tough, voice.

"What do you want? Make it quick I am busy. Don't get me wrong Inuyasha, I am ecstatic to see you again, but I have pressing matters." The god said quickly. Inuyasha replied "I understand Kratos, it is good to see you too. I have some important questions though, I ask you to answer me as a friend. First of all, I know you can tell me where the cigam insect is, I need it." The god paused, then said slowly, "this will not be an easy task for you Inuyasha, for the cigam no longer resides in Japan. It has traveled, using unknown means, to the newly discovered country, America. Not only that, but as you know you cannot see the insect. I have a solution for this dilemma though, I will give you a special mirror; use it to look for the insect. And as for America, I can get you there, but you will have to get back yourself. When you wish to go, call out my name and you will arrive at the area. Is that all friend?" "Thank you for the help Kratos, but I have 1 more question. Will the plan I'm thinking of, the one involving cigam, will it work?" "That, I cannot answer Inuyasha." And with that the god disappeared, leaving a bright gold mirror behind him. Kagome, confused, asked Inuyasha "What plan?" Inuyasha simply said "something that will help both of us."

As the two people walked out of the now empty again tree, Unakatashi came running up breathless.

"Inuyasha! Take this, it's the potion, all you need to do is add the cigam insect to it and speak the summoned's, name." "Thanks witch" Inuyasha blurted and grabbed the potion. The moment he touched it he yelled "KRATOS" and was gone. The witch was devastated, for she did not get Inuyasha the exploding bug warning. She walked slowly back to her house, wishing Inuyasha the best.

**A/N: Look, I'm really sorry about the really short chapter, but I wanted to test my new writing style, and also I need ( AND I MEAN REALLY REALLY NEED) your input! If Inuyasha could go to any city in America, where would he go? Tell me your ideas. See you next time! Oh and tell me how you liked my writing style, if noone liked it I will change it back. See ya!**


	10. Chapter 9

_**The Summoned**_

**A/N: So! Welcome to the next chapter of The Summoned! I am very much sorry that my last chapter was so short, (even I think so) and I'm going to make this one longer! Well, it seems I've lost all my fans… (Except you Raging Lion! Thank you very very very much! I owe you! Oh and great idea for a city, I used one!). So, I'm only going to continue writing for you Lion! If I get any other fans, ill make sure they get recognition! Since you liked my new writing style, I will gladly continue using it! Okay than enjoy!**

Unakatashi muttered in disapproval as the blinding white light whisked the rude Inuyasha and shy Kagome off. She started her long walk back to her house through the filtered green-lit walkway forest path. As the wrinkled old witch shuffled down the path, her mind raced to think of any way she could contact Inuyasha to give him her dire warning. Finding none, she sighed, despising her old age. After an 18-hour trip of slowly walking to her home under the dense forest canopy, Unakatashi was quite sure that she was unable in any way to bridge the gap between the ages. Only Kagome would be able to figure it out. That wasn't Inuyasha's type of job. As she chuckled to herself, she finally arrived at her broken down old hut. As she ventured into the out of care hut, she gazed upon its ramshackle contents. Thinking upon her time to spend until Inuyasha returned to her time, she picked up the first of many scattered spell books…

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, more than temporarily blinded by the bright light that had transported them to this desolate place, an area where, in his current blinded state, Inuyasha couldn't see a thing. Looking over to his side, he noticed that Kagome was fine, but less blinded than was Inuyasha, having less sensitive eyes. The now angry hanyou spoke over his shoulder to the now cleared girl, saying:

"Are you ok? I can't see anything… Where are we?" Kagome replied in a shaky voice "I… I'm not sure. But I can see something bright a little ways off… And I think we are in an alleyway." Seeing the immensely confused sneer on the demons face, Kagome quickly added, "That's a space in between 2 buildings where u can put trash, and stuff like that. Let's see… Kratos ('that was his name right? I don't remember…' muttered Kagome) told us that the cigam was in an American city so that means that my English classes can finally pay off! Come on Inuyasha lets go!" The now excited girl squealed and took off toward the light. A very much confused guy shrugged and put on the cap the girl he now knew he loved had long ago given him. He set off at a lope after her…

Kagome giggled as she noticed that now instead of Inuyasha being in the know all the time, now Kagome knew exactly where they were. As she looked around the beautifully lit town, there were neon lights everywhere. In a bright pink and green sign, the words 'WELCOME TO LAS VEGAS!' were written, in dazzling flashing letters. For a second, she just looked around at the city, loving how all the lights lit up. It was like they were in Japan, but it wasn't crowded, and not everyone here was smart or polite. She knew this, because the instant she emerged from the ally, a large burly man with the smell of liquor, swaggered over.

"Hey babay, howsh aout eww and mah go ova and have shome funh babeh?" Kagome quickly pushed him and said "No!" After she pushed him, the drunken man hit the cigarette butt littered sidewalk, and was out cold. A now very much pissed off Inuyasha stalked up and kicked the man, sending him rolling into a recess in the alley. "People here are sure bastards huh?" Kagome got a little mad and said "Inuyasha! No they're not! That one was just drunk!" Then Kagome noticed he was wearing the cap she had gotten him. She giggled and said, "I didn't know you were such a softie Inuyasha. You even wore my hat! Oh and it looks soooooo cute on you!" Inuyasha flushed and blurted, "That's not true! It was the only one I had! Besides, if people knew I was a demon, everyone would go crazy!" "Sure Inuyasha, that's why you were carrying it around with you!" She laughed out loud and walked onto the sidewalk, but not until she heard Inuyasha mutter "Stupid girl".

The moment he walked onto the sidewalk, Inuyasha was dumbstruck (for once) by all the signs, all of which he had never seen and couldn't understand. The signs, if that's what they were, were all very bright and glowed by means unknown to the ignorant hanyou. Some of the signs were even moving! As he stared, Kagome looked at him with wide eyes and pulled him back into the alley. She said in a rushed voice "Inuyasha! We have to get you new clothes! Those are way to obvious, people might get curious. Wait here I'll be right back!" And with that, Kagome took off; running along the street toward a sign that looked like a human with a strange white thing on it, with blue something hanging off its hips. He lay back behind something large and metal, that stunk, and sat in his dog demon position, resigning himself to waiting, reminding himself for the hundredth time since he had admitted his love, she loved him too.

Kagome walked into the clothes store, and immediately saw a shirt that was hilariously perfect for Inuyasha. She found him some baggy pants, his size, and paid for them, running back toward the alleyway, laughing the whole way. She didn't care if people stared, or wondered at the person who sold someone so young her weed.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked my first actually long chapter! I hope more people read this… Well I hope you guys liked this! And I still need ideas really really bad! So if you happen to have any ideas for my story, feel free to tell me and I'll try my hardest to integrate it into the story! See you next time! WRATHPFTHEDEMON**


	11. My Hope

**The May-be (but not for sure) last chapter**

Sorry guys. After a long, long time of thinking, I decided that I really can't write this story anymore. I'm in high school now, and even if some of you can still write, I'm always swamped with work. I might update every once in a while, but for the most part I might start writing a novel. Ill start by posting my early parts of the story on some sorta original work site (would do it on fanfictions supported site, but can't remember what it is) and see how my reviews are. People tell me with my own characters, with their own personalities, I could do a lot more than I can do with characters that have personalities I have to follow. The upside is, if I get enough reviews that tell me to keep writing this story, ill write this one up till the end. Then ill start my original stories. Ill tell you guys when I find an original story site, and I'll tell you what it is. Till then, review if you want me to finish this story! Sorry guys, I loved having you as fans. Maybe you can still be fans on another website. I hope to get responses from you, even if you don't want me to finish this. Peace out,

WRATH WITH REASON


End file.
